Night Skies Clear And Silvery
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: Post Season 3 Filler: The first summer weeks have Blaine growing more and more alert again to the reality of how much he might stand to lose if, when, Kurt leaves. Burt is the one, managing to get through to him by giving Blaine a gift Blaine had not expected in a million years.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

A/N: Another intended _Shots Of Love_ chapter turning more. Burt just had to show up out of the blue. *smiles*

I hope I am sweetening your hiatus with this. I am working again on my next _Tears Stained_ chapter, for those of you who care. Just though I'd let you know.

Love, M

* * *

**Night Skies Clear And Silvery  
**

* * *

Sex has been easy, ever since they started touching, allowed fingertips to roam, with purpose, over places other than hands and cheeks, exposed arms in the hot summer months.

Sex is easy, being an extension, an expression of love, because…, because falling in love, and loving each other every single day has been _'…, almost too easy,'_ Blaine allows the thought, while he lies here wrapped in Kurt's arms on the Hummels' living room couch, cannot hold back the words that follow, "Do you think it is too easy?"

"What, Baby?" Kurt asks, shifting his head a little, from where he is lying next to Blaine, so he can find his boyfriend's eyes. He is surprised at how alert Blaine looks.

"Loving," and there is a slight tremble to Blaine's voice.

And now Kurt's gaze is turning so soft, so adoring Blaine cannot help his own gaze turning pleading, a thin film of water salted giving a saddened shine to his eyes, having them appear even bigger than usual.

No one has to tell Kurt Blaine needs comfort, needs Kurt to talk this through with, to listen and answer. Spending Blaine focus, Kurt has become somewhat of an expert in this over all the time they have spent and all the time they have been together, as friends, as a couple.

The back of Kurt's left hand glides gently along Blaine's right cheek, Blaine tilting instinctively into the tender touch.

When Kurt's hand slides into Blaine's curls, Blaine leans forward and buries his face in the crook of Kurt's neck, breathing turning heavy instantly, "I…, Kurt,…I just…I don't…everyone said it would be hard, so hard, impossible to ever find anyone…and…and…with you, falling for you, when I saw you, you, ...no more pretending, trying to please, ...as soon as you let me in about who you really are…, seeing you fighting for what you want, for the people you love, and even those you don't, I…, loving you is the most wonderful, natural thing I have ever done."

"Blaine, Love, where is this coming from?"

"I just…every time you hold me, like this, so close, like it is the most natural thing in the world, I…how have I ever…, how did I survive without you for so long?"

Kurt presses them closer together, knowing how much they both have hurt in their lives, fighting to survive yet another day of loneliness for years and years...void of love. "Holding you..., I love it when you let me put my hands on you in your skin tight jeans, for one," Kurt tries to take some of the heaviness of their minds as he jokes, and he feels a small chuckle of Blaine's form in his arms, but then suddenly Blaine is sobbing, and in the next minute choking words out, "Don't…don't let me go, please don't ever let go." And with the next words of Blaine's Kurt suddenly understands what all this is about, "Not…not being allowed to love you anymore would be, would be, so hard…I…I…don't think I could do it, please Kurt, I…don't let go, please," Blaine is shaking now.

Burt stands in the hallway, has been standing there for the last three minutes, _'I had no idea Blaine needs my boy so much.'_

"Blaine, Baby, I'll never ask you to stop loving me. Loving you is like breathing, I wouldn't know how to not do it. "

"But we fight sometimes, and …and…," Blaine is lost in sobs again, his tears staining Kurt's shirt now, where Blaine's face is buried over Kurt's heart.

"…and it only means I love you so so much more still, I would not fight with you if I didn't care. Fighting with each other, us fighting with each other is us fighting for each other. You should hear me and Dad sometimes. I fight with him too, because I only want the best for him, and just like you he sometimes thinks he does not deserve it."

"It's true, Blaine," Burt feels like now was the time to speak up. And he loves to see that the boys do not jump away from each other but simply move closer still, Kurt able to pull his boyfriend deeper in his arms again, now that he has stopped shaking, slightly shocked to hear Burt's voice, so unexpected a sound.

Kurt's tone is soft, and if anything only one-third, and only playfully annoyed, "Daad, I thought you were not coming home before this weekend?"

"Slow week at work," Burt says as he takes a seat in the chair opposite the couch the boys are stilled cuddled up on.

"Slow week?" Kurt's voice his dripping with sarcasm, while his hands have started traveling up and down Blaine's back in a soothing motion - Blaine still hiding his tear streaked features in Kurt's chest.

"Okay, I wanted to see you guys, sue me," Burt admits with a bright smile, instantly matched by Kurt.

Even Blaine is beginning to lift his head now.

Burt notices and asks voice soft, "Blaine, Kid, what has you worrying so much?"

"I…, I will miss you all so much. I spend more time here than anywhere else. I don't want to lose the family that actually cares about me…, I can't," and there are fresh tears now, when his eyes meet Burt's as Kurt places a kiss to Blaine's left temple while he looks over his right shoulder at Burt, closing his eyes again as he feels the touch of Kurt's lips against his skin.

"You're not goin' to lose us, Kid," Burt says softly.

There is a fresh bout of sobs, and Burt feels utterly dumbstruck, not having expected this reaction.

There is no use asking Blaine right now, so Burt glances at his son, holding the other boy tighter again, Blaine's face once more buried in Kurt's chest.

"_You are not going to lose me_, is what I told him when we first talked about all _this_," Kurt answers, not sure what else to say.

Burt, hearing this nods once and gets up, walks over to the couch and signals for Kurt to move into a sitting position with Blaine, please, so there is room for him on the couch as well.

"Dad?" Kurt asks once Burt is seated right next to them, Blaine now curled up in Kurt's lap, glancing from where he is still buried half in Kurt' chest over at Burt like a little kid unsure if it can trust to be entirely safe in its current surroundings, outside of the arms it is in.

Burt hates to see that look in Blaine's eyes again, the last time he had seen it was the one time they had all tried for a family dinner with both all the Hummels and Andersons, right here in this house, and Burt hates to think that his presence could ever have a similar effect on Blaine as Blaine's parents'. And a moment ago Burt had had planned on giving Blaine a whole speech about how loved he is here, and safe, and always _always_ welcome. But now, having an idea he just jumps up, and starts walking, shouting "I'll be right back," as he is already halfway up the stairs, and leaving two frowning boys behind.

"What is happening?"

"I don't know, Baby. I'm sure Dad will be right back," Kurt replies, a hand running over Blaine's curls in a soothing motion.

It takes a couple of minutes, that the boys spend listening intently for any sound coming from upstairs, nothing, until they can hear Burt taking the stairs back down, to them.

The man rounds the corner with an enormous grin on his face and clearly clutching something in his left hand.

Before Kurt can utter so much as another questioning, _Dad?_, Burt has sat back down next to them, beaming excitedly and holding out his left fist in front of Blaine. When Burt opens it slowly to reveal the small silver object Blaine gasps in surprise, and Kurt lets out a happy squeal, followed by, "Dad!"

Blaine is just sitting there, staring, mouth gaping slightly open until he looks back up from the shiny object to Burt, stuttering out "F-ffor mmeh?" - voice full of excitement, far too high.

Burt simply nods with a proud grin on his face, and Kurt is squeezing Blaine tightly in his arms his own excitement no longer containable.

"I want you to always be able to be sure that you do have a home here," Burt says proudly as he takes Blaine's left hand with his own free right and turns it palm up to place the cool metal into Blaine's palm.

As soon as Blaine's hand closes around the small object he is throwing himself forward and hugging Burt tighter than he ever has dared before. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so so so so much, Burt."

"You are family, Blaine. Nothing to thank me for."

When Blaine pulls back from Burt again, cheeks still tear streaked but eyes shining bright now with happiness, Burt adds with a smirk, "Now, being family comes with obligations too."

Blaine's eyebrows rise for a moment in question and confusion, but Burt is quick to continue, "I might not make it here for every single weekend anymore, but don't you dare skip a single Friday Night Dinner with Carole and me, at least every fortnight; and the holidays, and weekends, any you are of course free to stay at the house as much as you want to."

Burt has Blaine in his arms again in a matter of seconds, and before he knows what is happening Kurt is hugging him just as fiercely as well.

It is a Thursday today.

They still have dinner together.

And when it is time for Blaine to go, long after dinner and dessert, and after tight hugs from Burt and Carole, who had walked in on the three's group hug earlier on, Kurt walks Blaine out to his car.

The night skies are clear, stars out, and within a moment the boys stand hugging by the open car door, glancing up at the stars, together, over each other's shoulders.

"We need to have a moonlight picnic before you leave," Blaine whispers gently.

"I think there is a full moon next Tuesday, what do you say?"

"Brilliant," Blaine answers as he moves back a little to connect their eyes. They both look on for a moment then Blaine asks, with honest curiosity, "Did you know your Dad would…"

"…give you a key to the house?" Kurt shakes his head, his smile bright, proud, happy his dad can still surprise even him with the amount of love he is capable of showing.

Resting their foreheads together Blaine breathes, "How did I get so incredibly lucky? I never thought I could ever have a family that loves me for me."

"We love you. _I _love you."

They stand hugging under the open sky until the night air around them turns cold.

Then Blaine closes the car door again and follows Kurt back into the house.

No need to go anywhere, tonight, he is at home.


End file.
